herofandomcom-20200223-history
R-Truth
'''R-Truth '''is a professional wrestler and rapper who is currently signed into the WWE. On the December 26 edition of Raw, R-Truth returned after an injury and a suspension to attack Miz after Miz lost to John Cena via countout, turning face once again. This was followed by back-and-forth assaults on the two throughout January. R-Truth entered the Royal Rumble Match at entry #3, but was eliminated by The Miz. R-Truth then competed for the WWE Championship against CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Chris Jericho and The Miz at Elimination Chamber. He was eliminated first, by the reignin, defending champion CM Punk. R-Truth then began teaming with Kofi Kingston, facing the Tag Team Champions Primo and Epico and teh team of Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger, which they both won and lost respectively. On the February 27 edition of Raw, Truth and Kingston failed to win the WWE Tag Team Championship from Primo and Epico in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match, which also involved Ziggler and Swagger. At WrestleMania XXVIII, R-Truth and Kingston were members of Team Teddy to face Team Johnny in a twelve-man tag team match to determine the general manager of both brands, which was eventually won by former rival The Miz for Team Johnny. On the April 30 episode of Raw, R-Truth and Kofi Kingston defeated Primo and Epico to win the Tag Team Championship. At Over the Limit, R-Truth and Kingston successfully defended the title against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger and then again in a rematch on the May 28 episode of Raw. In the pre-show of Money in the Bank, Truth and Kingston defeatedHunico and Camacho in a non-title match. The following night on Raw, they successfully defended the Tag Team Championship against the Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young), and again atSummerSlam. At Night of Champions, Kingston and Truth lost the Tag Team Championship to the team of Daniel Bryan and Kane and failed to regain the titles from the new champions the following night on Raw. It was announced after the October 8 edition of Raw that Truth and Kingston had mutually decided to part ways as a tag team. Truth began feuding with United States Champion Antonio Cesaro on the October 29 episode of Raw, after saving former tag partner Kofi Kingston from a post-match assault from Cesaro. The following week, Truth teamed with Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio to defeat Cesaro and the Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil), with Truth pinning Cesaro for the win. Truth faced Cesaro for the United States Championship on November 18 at Survivor Series, but was unsuccessful in winning the title. On the following episode of SmackDown, Truth defeated Cesaro in a non-title match. On the December 3 episode of Raw, Truth was again unsuccessful in capturing the United States Championship from Cesaro in fatal-four way match, also involving Kofi Kingston and Wade Barrett. On December 16 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Truth failed again to capture the United States Championship from Cesaro. R-Truth was sidelined due to a gash he suffered at the TLC event. Truth returned on the February 18, 2013, episode of Raw, saving Kofi Kingston from Damien Sandow. On the 30th September episode of Raw he defeated Curtis Axel in a non-title match, which gives him a title match at Battleground. On October 6 at Battleground, R-Truth challenged Curtis Axel for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, in a losing effort. The next night on Monday Night Raw, R-Truth teamed up with CM Punk to face Ryback And Curtis Axel. R-Truth picked up the victory for his team, pinning Axel. On the October 11 edition of Smackdown, R-Truth once again faced Axel for the Intercontinental Championship in a losing effort. On the November 18 episode of Raw, R-Truth teamed with Xavier Woods, who he had teamed previously with in TNA, to defeat 3MB, who were for that night called The Rhinestone Cowboys. The following week on Raw, Woods defeated Heath Slater in his singles debut match while being accompanied by R-Truth and The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and using Tons of Funk's entrance music. On the November 29 episode of SmackDown, Woods began a feud with Brodus Clay after Clay took offense to Woods using his entrance music and The Funkdactyls as his managers earlier in the week on Raw. Later that night, Woods suffered his first loss when he and R-Truth lost to Tons of Funk (Clay and Tensai) after Clay pinned Woods. On the December 2 episode of Raw, Woods and R-Truth defeated Tons of Funk in a rematch after Woods pinned Clay. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Clay faced Woods' partner, R-Truth and continually punished Truth instead of going for a win, so Tensai left in protest and Clay lost the match. At Extreme Rules R-Truth faced Alexander Rusevwith his partner Xavier Woods in a 2-on-1 Handicap match, but they lost to Rusev. Category:Wrestlers Category:Paranoid Category:Dimwits Category:Misguided Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Genius Category:One-Man Army Category:Comedy Heroes